Life Before Stars Hollow
by April Sunshine
Summary: This is just something I had thought up. Lorelai has never really talked about who she was before she got pregnant with Rory. What would happen if Lorelai left Stars Hollow after breaking the engagement with Luke after she slept with Christopher? What
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I had thought up. Lorelai has never really talked about who she was before she got pregnant with Rory. What would happen if Lorelai left Stars Hollow after breaking the engagement with Luke after she slept with Christopher? What if she left for Hartford and Luke went after her? What if Luke told her how he really felt and asked Lorelai to open up her feelings as well? What would happen then?

This is just to let readers know that some things in the story may be different than they were described on the show. Also, words that appear in italics are the words the characters speak. Italics that are in bold are words that are emphasized.

It was only two days since the breakup with Luke, but for Lorelai it felt like forever. She knew it had to be either Monday or Tuesday but she wasn't sure. She had called Sookie on Sunday to let her know she was taking a few days off for personal reasons but didn't go into detail. Since the breakup, Lorelai hadn't slept very much. She had been unable to sleep in the bedroom she was to have shared with Luke. She could somehow always manage to fall asleep on the couch, but always woke up because of dreams she had of Luke. She had woken up around 5 AM because of the dreams. She had fallen asleep around 11:30 AM, but like the last few days, she dreamt of Luke. She had woken up just minutes before because of the dreams she couldn't shut out.

Lorelai laid there on the couch thinking about the events that seemed to have turned her world upside down. The ringing of the phone jarred her from her thoughts. She cleared her throat and picked up the phone on the coffee table.

Lorelai: _Hello._

Rory: _Hey, Mom. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Are you ok?_

Lorelai: _No, not really. Luke and I are over. It's for good this time._

Rory: _Why? What happened, Mom?_

Lorelai: _Your dad happened, that's what._

Rory: What _are you talking about? What does Dad have to do with you and Luke breaking up?_

Lorelai (whispers): _I slept with Christopher._

On the other end of the line, Rory sits quietly processing what her mother just said.

Rory: _Did you say what I think you said? You slept with Dad. What made you do that?_

Lorelai takes a deep breath and prepares herself to tell Rory.

Lorelai: _I won't tell you the whole story but here's the short version. On Friday after dinner, I went to the Diner and gave Luke an ultimatum and he said no. I got back in my jeep and started driving. The next thing I knew I was at your dads'. He invited me in and we started to drink __while I talked about everything. We got drunk and the next thing I remember is waking up beside him the next morning. I came home and Luke kept trying to talk to me. I finally told him about sleeping with Christopher on Sunday. It's over Rory._

Rory: _Oh my God! Mom, you gave Luke an ultimatum. What kind of ultimatum?_

Lorelai: _I told him I wanted to get married right then. I asked him to go away with me and he said no. I walked away; he didn't come after me, and the rest I just told you._

Rory: _Oh Wow! Are you ok?_

Lorelai: _Yes._ (Pauses) _No I'm not ok. I'd probably be better if Luke and I didn't live in the same town._

Rory: _Yeah. What are you going to do?_

Lorelai: _I don't know. I'll let you know once I figure it out._

Rory: _Ok. Well I have to go. I've got class in ten minutes. I'll call you later, ok._

Lorelai: _Ok._

Rory: _Bye._

Lorelai: _Bye_.

Lorelai hangs up the phone and sits on the couch for a few minutes, contemplating what she was going to do. Lorelai's thoughts turned to Hartford and her parents. She remembered what her mother had once told her. Emily had told her the house would always be her home after Lorelai made a comment about the house being Richard and Emily's house. Emily had told her that she could always come home if she ever needed to.

Lorelai decided to call the house and see if her mother was there. She dials the number and waits for somebody to pick up.

Emily: _Hello._

Lorelai: _Hey Mom._

Emily hears the sadness in her daughter's voice and wonders what happened.

Emily: _Lorelai, are you ok?_

Lorelai: _No, I'm not ok. You once told me that if I ever needed to come home I could. I need to come home for a little while._

On the other end of the line, Emily knows something bad had to of happened for Lorelai to want to come home for a while. She decides not to question her right then.

Emily: _If you need to come home then come home. I'll be here when you get here._

Lorelai: _Ok. I'll be there in a little while. I'm going to pack some clothes and then I'll head over there._

Emily: _All right. I'll see you in a little while._

Lorelai: _Ok. Bye._

Emily: _Bye._

Lorelai hangs up the phone and goes upstairs to pack some clothes.


	2. Questioning What Happened

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim Gilmore Girls as my own but I can't. I do own all the seasons of Gilmore Girls though.

Chapter 2: Questioning What Happened

At the Gilmore Mansion

After hanging up with Lorelai, Emily sits with the phone in her hand and thinks about Lorelai. She wonders if Lorelai and Luke broke up and decides to call Richard. She dials Richard's work number and waits as the rings.

Richard: _Richard Gilmore._

Emily: _Hello Richard._

Richard: _Emily! Is everything all right?_

Emily: _Well, I'm not sure. It's Lorelai. Something's wrong, she's coming to stay at the house for a while._

Richard: _Are you sure there's something wrong? Maybe she just wanted to take a break from everything._

Emily:_ Richard, we're talking about Lorelai._

Richard: _Well yes I guess you're right. How do you know something's wrong?_

Emily: _It was her voice. She sounded so sad on the phone when she called. Plus when I asked her if she was ok, she said she wasn't ok. Usually she says she's ok even if she isn't._

Richard: _Hmm. I wonder if something happened between her and Luke._

Emily: _I was wondering the same thing. I'll try to talk to her later on._

Richard: _Just don't try to push her, Emily. Whatever has happened has obviously upset her. Let's not upset her anymore._

Emily: _I know. I'll just let her know that I'm here if she wants to talk._

Richard: _Good. Let her know that both of us are here for her._

Emily: _I will. I'm going to let you go. I want to make sure there are fresh sheets on Lorelai's be. She'll be here soon._

Richard: _All right. See you in a little while. Goodbye._

Emily: _Goodbye._

She hangs up the phone and heads upstairs looking for the maid.

Meanwhile, Lorelai is about halfway to Hartford. She had called Rory while she was packing and let her know she was going to stay with Richard and Emily for a while. She had left the house after talking to Babette about gathering her mail for her for a while. She thinks about all that has happened and can't believe she is going back to the house she can still call home. She gets to the house and pulls into the driveway. The front door opens and Emily steps outside to greet Lorelai. Lorelai opens her door and greets her mother.

Lorelai:_ Hi Mom._

Emily: _Hello Lorelai. Do you need help bringing your things in?_

Lorelai:_ Yes please. _(Emily comes to Lorelai's side and Lorelai hands her a bag.) _Here _(Lorelai grabs another bag and her hanging bag. Emily and Lorelai head into the house.)

Lorelai: _Am I going to be in my room?_

Emily: _Yes, the maid should be done changing the sheets._

The two of them head up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom. Once in there, Lorelai lays the hanging bag on the bed and opens the bag she was holding. Emily puts the bag she's holding on the bed and picks up the hanging bag.

Emily: _I'll put this in the closet for you._

Lorelai: _Thank you._

Emily: _You're welcome._

Emily goes over to the closet, takes the clothes out of the bag, and hangs them up. Lorelai heads into the bathroom connected to the room and puts her toiletries on the counter. She comes back in the room and finds Emily sitting on the sofa.

Emily: _I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but I'm here if you want to talk. Your father asked me to tell you that he's here as well if you want to talk._

Lorelai looks at Emily and nods.

Lorelai (whispers): _Thank you. Maybe in a little while I'll tell you but not right now._

Emily nods.

Emily: _Ok. Whenever you want to talk just let me know._

Lorelai: _Ok._

She grabs the other bag and heads to the dresser to put her undergarments away. She stands there for a few minutes with her back to her mother just thinking.

Lorelai: _When I do tell you what happened, I want it to be with you and Dad. I don't want to have to explain it again and I don't want you to tell him. _(She turns around and heads to the bed. She goes to the other side and lies down on the bed.) _I want to able to tell what happened without either of you interrupting me. Also please don't judge me when I tell you what happened. I already feel horrible; I don't want to feel any worse._

Emily lies down by Lorelai and props herself up on her elbow to look at her.

Emily: _Whatever you feel horrible about; there was probably a reason for it. I will not judge you no matter what you did._

Lorelai glances up at her mother and takes a deep breath.

Lorelai: _Thank you._

Emily notices the shadows under her daughter's eyes, and that her eyes look dull.

Emily: _You look so tired. Have you been getting any sleep?_

Lorelai: _No. Not since… (She trails off leaving the sentence unfinished.)_

Lorelai: _We still have 3 hours before dinner. Why don't you try to take a nap for a few hours?_

Lorelai: _Sleep sounds wonderful, but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep. I keep having dreams that wake me up._

Emily: _Well maybe you'll be able to sleep better here then when you did at your house._

Lorelai:_ Yeah maybe. If I do manage to fall asleep, will you wake me up an hour before dinner?_

Emily: _Yes. I'll make sure you're up. _(She reaches out and brushes Lorelai's hair from her forehead. The gesture was something she didn't do very often because of the rift between Lorelai and her.) _Try to get some sleep._

Emily gets up and heads out of the bedroom. She closes the door and goes down stairs. She grabs her book from the coffee table and tries to read, but her thoughts are on Lorelai. She was curious about what had happened that caused Lorelai to feel so horrible that she had to leave Stars Hollow and come back home. Before she knew it, an hour and a half had passed and dinner needed to be started.

She headed into the kitchen to tell the cook to start dinner. She heard the front door opening announcing Richard was home.

Richard (calls out): _Emily._

Emily comes into the foyer to greet him.

Emily: _Hello Richard._

Richard leans down and kisses her.

Richard: _Well, did you find out anything from her?_

Emily: _No. She did say that when she wanted to tell what happened, she wanted to tell it to both of us. She also asked us not to interrupt her until she told us everything._

Richard: _Did she say anything else?_

Emily: _Yes. She asked us not to judge her. She already feels horrible; she didn't want to feel any worse._

Richard: _I won't judge her no matter what has happened. I might question some of her decisions, but I will never judge her. Why does she think we would judge her?_

Emily: _I'm not sure. Maybe it's because when we question some of her decisions, she may feel like we're judging her even though we aren't._

Richard: _Maybe. I hate that she feels that way._

Emily: _You and me both._

Richard: _Where is she by the way?_

Emily: _Hopefully, she's upstairs asleep in her bed. She hasn't been sleeping very well at her house so hopefully she got some sleep. I need to go upstairs and make sure she's awake._

Richard: _I'll go with you. I need to change shirts anyway. The air conditioning was acting funny at work so I took my jacket off. Well I was carrying my pen in my shirt and it apparently had a leak. This shirt is now ruined._

Emily: _Oh. So apparently you need some more shirts._

She heads to the stairs and Richard follows her. They go up the stairs and Emily stops at Lorelai's door while Richard continues to their bedroom. She opens the door and turns on the lamp that sits on the dresser. She goes over to the bed and shakes Lorelai's shoulder a little. Lorelai stirs and opens her eyes. She rolls over and looks at her mom.

Lorelai (groggy): _Hey. Has it been 2 hours already?_

Emily: _Yes. Did you sleep better?_

Lorelai: _Yes. I forgot how comfortable this bed is._

Emily smiles and laughs a little.

Emily: _So apparently the bed did the trick. Good. I'm glad you got some sleep._

Lorelai: _Me too. I think the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me. That nap did the trick. _(Pauses) _I may be ready to talk to you and Dad after dinner if that's ok._

Emily: _That's fine. Whenever you're ready, don't push yourself, ok?_

Lorelai: _Ok. _(She sits up and moves her feet to the floor. Emily sits beside her.)

Emily: _You have 55 minutes to make yourself presentable. Please be on time, you don't have an excuse this time._

She smiles at Lorelai who bursts out laughing and Emily starts to laugh as well. After a few minutes of laughter, Lorelai regains control of herself.

Lorelai (joking): _You're right. _(She snaps her fingers) _Darn it. I should have thought this through a little more._

Emily gasps, grabs a pillow, and smacks Lorelai with it. Lorelai laughs when her mother hits her with the pillow.

Lorelai: _Hey. Keep this up and I will have an excuse to give you._

Emily: _Oh and what excuse would that be?_

Lorelai: _That my mother prevented me from getting ready._

Emily (laughs): _Ok, ok, I'm gone._

She gets up and leaves the bedroom closing the door behind her. Lorelai goes to the bathroom to make herself look decent. Forty minutes later, she walks out of her bedroom and heads down the stairs. She finds her parents in the living room reading.

Lorelai (clears her throat):_ Hi Dad._

Richard (looks up at Lorelai): Hello Lorelai. How are you doing?

Lorelai (sits down on the couch opposite them and shrugs): _I guess I'm doing ok._

Richard and Emily put down their books.

Richard:_ How about some drinks? What would you like, Lorelai?_

Lorelai: _The usual._

Richard: _So a margarita. How many olives?_

Lorelai: _Two._

Richard: _All right. Emily?_

Emily: _I'll have the same as Lorelai._

Richard: _All right._ (He walks over to the drink bar and starts making the drinks.)

Lorelai: _So Dad, how's work going?_

Richard: _Oh it's the same old routine every day. How's the inn?_

Lorelai: _It's getting better and better every day. I haven't been to work since Friday. Not since everything came crashing down around me. _(She glances down at the coffee table and doesn't notice the look her parents exchange.) _I plan on going back to work soon, I just don't know if I can face all the questions everybody will ask._

Emily: _Lorelai._ (Lorelai looks at her mother) _Go back to work when you're ready to go back. You hired people to fill in for you when you're not there. Let them put the training they have to the test. Your emotions are on the line right now and if you go back, you will wear yourself out. You need to deal with the breakup of Luke and you. _(Lorelai gives her a questioning look as Richard sits down on the couch and hands the drinks out on the table.) _You aren't wearing your ring. The only time you probably ever took it off was to wash the dishes or to take a shower. I've seen it on your finger every time you've been here and you aren't wearing it now. The absence of it only leaves one conclusion. The only thing your father and I don't know is what caused it?_

Lorelai (quietly): _You're right about the ring and you'll know the reason for it tonight. Can we talk after we eat though? I didn't really eat much for lunch and I'm hungry._

At that moment, the maid enters announcing that dinner is ready.

Richard, Emily and Lorelai head into the dining room for dinner.

Please read and review.


	3. Understanding What Caused the Breakup

Chapter 3: Understanding What Caused the Breakup Part I

After a somewhat quiet dinner, Richard, Emily and Lorelai head back into the living room.

Richard:_ I have a feeling we're all in for a long night. I'm going to call Floyd and tell him I won't be in tomorrow due to family issues._

Lorelai: _Dad, you don't have to do that._

Richard: _Lorelai, I know I don't have to but I want to. I don't like seeing you unhappy. You're usually always smiling. Plus I'll never be able to concentrate tomorrow due to lack of sleep and worrying about you. The company can survive without me for one day._

Lorelai: _Ok._

Emily: _The maids should be done in the kitchen in about the next ten minutes. I need to let them know when to come tomorrow. Would you both like to have brunch tomorrow? It would allow us an extra hour to 2 hours to sleep._

Richard: _That is fine with me._

Lorelai: _Sounds good._

Emily: _All right. Why don't we gather back in here in twenty or thirty minutes? Why don't all of us change into our pajamas that way at the end of the night we can just go straight to bed? Plus we'll be comfortable._

Lorelai: _That's not a bad idea, Mom. Let's make it thirty minutes at least. I know I want to wash my face and get my contacts out, they're starting to itch. Plus you two both have a task to do before you can change into pajamas or whatever._

Richard: _That sounds like a plan to me. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes or so. If you will excuse me ladies, I need to make a phone call. (Richard leaves the living room and heads to his study.)_

Emily: _Well I'm going to go give the maids instructions and let them know they can sleep in for a couple more hours than they normally can._

Lorelai: _What time are you going to tell them to come?_

Emily: _At 8, they usually come at 6._

Lorelai: _They'll enjoy that._

Emily: _Yes, I bet they will. Please excuse me; I need to go talk to them. I would also like to wash my face as well as putting on pajamas._

Emily heads for the kitchen and Lorelai heads for the stairs. As she walks up the stairs, she hears the study open and her father's footsteps as he heads to the stairs. She enters her bedroom, gathers her pajamas and heads towards her bedroom. As she gets to the bathroom door, she hears her mother's voice calling for her father. She goes into the bathroom and prepares herself for the evening ahead.

A little over twenty minutes later, Lorelai heads downstairs in her pajamas and finds the living room dark and empty. She turns on the lights, and makes herself comfortable on one of the couches and waits. A few minutes later, she hears footsteps on the staircase and looks over to see her mother and father coming down the stairs. Richard and Emily walk over to the other couch and sit down.

A few minutes pass and Lorelai clears her throat.

Lorelai: _As I said before, Mom, you were right about the engagement. It's over especially after what I did this weekend. In order for you to understand everything, I'll have to start at the beginning when everything began to change._

Emily: _Explain it to all to us. Tell us where it all started and where everything went wrong._

Richard nods his head in agreement.

Lorelai: _It could take a while to explain everything._

Richard: _We're all ears. I took the day off tomorrow for that very reason._

Lorelai: _Ok. While I was waiting for you both to come downstairs, I changed my mind about something. If either of you want to ask questions, you can. It will help you to understand everything a little better. If you want to ask a question, just stop me by holding up your hand._

Richard and Emily nod their heads.

Lorelai: _Ok. Well actually everything changed when Luke and I went from being boyfriend and girlfriend to being engaged. It was the strangest proposal ever. I actually helped make it a strange proposal. I provided the proposal and he provided the ring._

She looked at her parents' dumbfounded expressions and smiled.

Lorelai: _What?_

Richard and Emily look at each other and then look back at Lorelai. Emily opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before gaining the ability to speak again.

Emily: _Can you please tell us about the proposal? I want to know what you meant by providing the proposal._

Richard: _Yes please tell us. You did say he provided the ring, didn't you?_

Lorelai: _Yes he provided the ring. The actual proposal happened the night Rory moved here with you two. I had gone home upset and headed to the diner to see Luke. I told him what was going on with Rory and he started talking about everything we were going to do for Rory. While he was talking, I realized how much I loved him. I said "Luke" and he looked at me and I asked him to marry me. He stared at me and said "What?" and I asked him again to marry me. Without a second's hesitation, he said yes to my proposal. We bantered back and forth a couple of times about the proposal being to sudden and he disagreed with me. I remember actually making a comment about marriage. I said, "Are we actually going to do this? You, Luke 'would you like coffee with that' Danes and I, Lorelai 'can't commit to a relationship' Gilmore are actually getting married?" He looked at me, smiled and said, "Yes, we are." (She smiled at the thought and then continued.) We left the diner and headed for Doose's Market to look for an alcoholic beverage to celebrate the engagement. We celebrated the engagement in the Gazebo in the middle of town. That's the story of the proposal._

Richard: _That was an interesting story. I liked it. It varied from tradition and it suites you perfectly. What about the ring? _

Lorelai: _Ah yes the ring. Well being that the proposal wasn't planned or anything, he didn't have a ring. It took a few days for him to find a ring that was perfect, his words not mine. The actual ring going on my finger took place a few days later. He wanted it to be a perfect moment. He could be so romantic when he wanted to be. Anyways, it was late at night and I was at home in Rory's room missing her. Luke came to the house and said it was the perfect moment. He took me to the place where our relationship actually started, The Dragonfly Inn. Our relationship actually started the weekend of the test run at the inn. Like I said, he took me to the inn and there was a full moon that evening. He led me to the front steps of The Dragonfly, got down on his knee, and asked if I would accept his ring as a sign of our engagement. I said I would accept his ring and he slipped the ring on my finger in the very spot where we shared our first kiss._

Emily: _How romantic. He gave you a ring by the light of a full moon. I wish I could have had that kind of proposal. _

Richard: _You would have had a romantic proposal, but I didn't get the chance to propose the way I wanted to. You two now have something in common. Your proposals happened a different way than what is considered normal._

Emily: _Yes, being proposed to over a trashcan is definitely not normal. Anyways, Lorelai, please continue._

Lorelai: _Well everything was fantastic for several months or at least I thought so at the time. Everything was going perfectly, we had settled on a date and I had found the perfect wedding gown. Only things weren't perfect between Luke and me. He had been keeping a secret from me. It was April. He knew about her for 2 months before I found out about her and I didn't even find out from him! The only reason I found out about her at that point was because I came to the Diner earlier than planned. I came into the Diner and __**there**__ she was filling salt and peppershakers. I asked her who she was and she gave her name. I asked her who she belonged to and she told me that her father owned the building. _(Lorelai looked up towards the ceiling and took a slow deep breath before continuing.) _When April told me that her father owned the building, the first thing I thought was if my jaw wasn't attached it would have hit the floor. _(She looked towards her parents.) _I was…stunned. Luke came out of the kitchen at that moment and saw me standing there beside April. I opened my mouth to say something and he asked me to come outside. We went outside and started to talk. I asked him how long he had known about her and he told me 2 months. I told him I couldn't believe he hadn't told me about her because it's not like I wouldn't understand his having a child. I have Rory, I would have understood perfectly. He tried to make some excuse but I didn't want to hear it. I told him I couldn't be there right then and I left. I went home and all I can remember feeling is numbness. _(Emily holds up her hand to stop Lorelai from continuing.)

Lorelai: _Yes._

Emily: _Do you know why he didn't tell you about April?_

Lorelai: _Yes I do. Later that evening, after April had been taken back to her mother's, Luke came to the house and all hell broke loose. We got into a knockdown, drag-out fight all because he didn't tell me about April's existence. Before I go into details about the fight we had, let me backtrack a little bit. Several months before the engagement, Mike Armstrong was trying to get me_ _to sign on to a deal. Dad, you remember Mike from the Durham Group, don't you?_

Richard: _Yes. He was a very nice man. He was very interested in the way you run the inn, wasn't he?_

Lorelai: _Yes he was. Did I tell you that when I called to tell him I couldn't accept, he told me that the offer still stood and if I ever changed my mind to give him a call?_

Richard: _No. That's wonderful news. It would be an excellent opportunity for you._

Emily: _Wait. I know who Mike Armstrong is and that he was interested in the inn, but what deal are you two talking about?_

Richard (looks at Emily): _Did I not tell you about the deal Mike gave Lorelai? I could have sworn that I told you._

Emily: _Well you didn't considering that I'm clueless right now._

Lorelai: _Mom, the deal Mike gave was to hire someone else to run The Dragonfly. He wanted me to travel the country helping other people open their own inns. If I were successful, it would become worldwide travel._

Emily (impressed): _Wow! He gave you a great deal._

Lorelai: _Yes he did. The Durham Group would pay for the hotel, living expenses, and whatever else I would need for however long it took each inn to open. Small town inns are becoming very popular again. When the inn opened, Sookie and I hoped to break even the first year. When the first anniversary came, we did inventory. Not only did we break even, we gained a 15 profit. A lot of our success came because people who used to stay at The Independence now stay at The Dragonfly. The fact that we gained a profit the first year impressed Mike. That's the reason why I was given the deal. _(Pauses) _Can we take a short break? I need to use the bathroom and get a drink. My throat's getting scratchy._

Emily: _Absolutely. Why don't we all take a bathroom break and then we can figure out drinks?_

Lorelai: _All right. I'm out of here._

Please read and review


	4. Understanding the Breakup Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls but I do own the seasons.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm living with my parents right now and they have just bought another house. For the past several weeks, we've been trying to get the house we live in ready for the market. I've also just had knee surgery a couple of weeks ago so it's been harder to get this chapter posted. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Understanding What Caused the Breakup Part II

A few minutes later, Lorelai and Emily come downstairs. Richard is already in the living room waiting for them.

Emily: _Ok. We're all together again. What do you want to do about drinks?_

Lorelai: _I don't really care. Water or juice sounds fine to me._

Richard: _That sounds fine to me also._

Emily: _Why don't we just have water?_

Richard and Lorelai: _Ok._

Emily: _Ok. Richard, you can stay in here. Lorelai, will you help me with carrying the glasses and the pitcher?_

Lorelai: _Sure._

Emily and Lorelai head towards the kitchen to get the drinks ready. A few minutes later, they head back towards the living room. Lorelai carries a tray of glasses and Emily carries the pitcher of water. They place everything on the coffee table and prepare the drinks. Once the drinks are ready, Richard, Emily and Lorelai get comfortable on the couches again. Lorelai takes a drink of water and then clears her throat.

Lorelai: _Ok. Where was I?_

Richard: _You were talking about Mike from the Durham Group and then you had to explain the deal to your mother since I apparently forgot to tell her about it._

Lorelai: _Oh yeah. I forgot where I was going with the Durham Group. When Mike first gave me the deal, I didn't really pay it any mind. When I didn't respond to his deal, Mike made the decision to try to persuade me to take the deal. He started sending gifts to the inn and talking on the phone to me more often. This whole time I was indecisive about the deal. One day Luke was at the Inn helping with some repairs because our regular handyman was out sick. I had just received a gift basket from the Durham Group. Luke asked me who the gift basket was from and I told him about Mike and the deal. He asked me if I was going to accept the deal and I told him I wasn't sure. He started going on and on about how I couldn't just make a decision like that and I said it wasn't a big deal. When I said that, he said, "Well what about the kids?" and I said, "What kids?" All of a sudden he realized what he had said, he told me he had to go, and he took off out of there like a rocket. I stood there trying to figure out what had just happened and all of a sudden I realized what he was talking about. He had been talking about our kids, kids we hadn't had yet. _(She picks up her drink from the table and takes a long drink from it. She puts it back on the coffee table before continuing.) _Later that evening, we were together in his apartment and we had an argument about the deal and his comment about the kids. I told him that I called Mike and told him I couldn't accept the deal because the timing was wrong. Luke asked me if his comment about kids was what made my mind up about the deal. I told him that was part of the reason for it. I also told him that the next time he thought about having kids for him to inform me about that decision. I told him since I was part of the process; I wanted to be informed of the decision to having a child. He said, "From now on, I'll let you know when I'm thinking about something that will affect our future." and I said, "Ok." The argument ended there and we went to sleep. _(Pauses) _I was going to tell you about the fight Luke and I had after April's existence had been discovered, wasn't I?_

Emily: _Yes. You said you and Luke had a knockdown, drag-out fight the night you found out about April._

Lorelai: _Right. When I left Luke that afternoon, he called after me that he would come over after he took April home. It was about 8:00 that evening when Luke came to the house. When he came into the house all I could do was stare at him for a few minutes. I had so many thoughts going through my head in those few moments. I can still remember the fight as if it was just a few days ago instead of a year ago. Luke stood at the doorway of the living room, looked at me for a few minutes, and then he asked me if I was ok. When he asked me if I was ok, that's when all hell broke loose. I can still remember my response to his question. I looked at him like I couldn't believe that he asked me if I was ok. I remember telling him that he had some nerve and then I asked him if he would be ok if I had had a child and kept him/her a secret from him. He looked at me and slowly shook his head no. I remember yelling at him, "If I had kept a secret like that, you wouldn't know what to think. You would probably question our relationship and also wonder how well we really know each other." All he could do was look at me and I told him that those were the thoughts that were running through my head since I learned about April. He tried to tell me something but I cut him off. _(Lorelai looks to her left towards the fireplace as her thoughts take her back to that night.) _I remember walking to the window and looking out at the front lawn. I looked towards him and said, "All I really need to know is why? Why did you keep her a secret from me?" I watched him walk towards the fireplace mantle where many of the pictures of Rory and I are. He looked at the pictures for a few seconds before turning towards me. He said, "I wanted to make sure that I could be a good father before I told you." I told him he had seemed confident about impending fatherhood when Mike Armstrong had made me that deal, and he had made the comment about the kids. He told me that was different; that it was before he knew that he already had a daughter. _(She looks towards her parents and sees the solemn expressions on their faces. She picks up her drink, takes a drink from it and sets it back down before continuing.) _I told him he was crazy if he thought he had to prove he was a good father to me. I said, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you're a good father." He said, "How do you know that?" I walked up to him, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I shouldn't have to explain to you how I know that you're a good father. You should already know the answer yourself but I'll give you a hint. Her name is Rory and you were a father to her long before April entered your life. You proved you were more a father to her than Christopher ever was at my parent's vow renewal." He told me he didn't understand how that proved he was a good father. I told him he wasn't trying to understand it and I was __**not **__going to explain it to him. I told him I had had enough and headed for the stairs. He said he wasn't leaving. I told him that was fine; he could sleep on the couch or in Rory's room, but he wasn't sleeping upstairs. I headed upstairs to the bedroom and a few minutes later, I heard the front door close. I avoided the Diner for the next few days in order to give Luke a chance to think about what I had said. I knew that if he just thought about it, he would understand why I know that he's a good father. _

Lorelai picked up her glass and drank the rest of the water in the glass.

Emily: _Do you want some more water?_

Lorelai: _Yes please._

Emily takes Lorelai's glass and refills it. She hands it to Lorelai. Lorelai takes a drink from the glass then sits it on the table. Emily fills her and Richard's glasses and then puts the pitcher on the table.

Richard: _So how long did it take Luke to figure it out, Lorelai?_

Lorelai: _I'm not sure exactly how long it took him to figure it out. All I know is that when I came into the Diner a few days later, he had figured out what I meant. He asked me if we could talk and I said ok. We went upstairs and Luke said he was sorry for not telling me about April. He said, "You knew I was a good father because I was always there for Rory. That's what you meant, wasn't it?" I said, "Yes. It doen't matter the gifts you give or the things you do; the only thing that matters is that you're there for them. You were always there for Rory when she really needed you there. That's what makes you a good father." He looked at me and said, "Thanks." I told him he was welcome and the fight between us was over. After the fight, I thought things would improve and he would start to let me in but I was wrong._

Emily: _What happened?_

Lorelai: _He still didn't want me to be at the Diner when April was there. I couldn't figure out why he didn't want me there when April was there. Later, I found out the reason why. Anna, April's mother, didn't want me around but I'll get to that in a few minutes. _(She takes a slow deep breath before continuing.)_ Several months passed and Luke didn't want me to come to the Diner until April went home. Then her thirteenth birthday came and Luke wanted to plan a party for her. He told her to invite some of her friends to the Diner, but when the party started he didn't know what to do. He called me for help and I headed to the Diner after making some phone calls for the party. _ (Pauses) _I just remembered that I also ran to the house to get the birthday tiara that I use for Rory's parties. I got to the Diner and Luke ran out of the Diner. He was panicked about the party going downhill. I told him not to worry about the party. We went inside and I asked where the birthday girl was. April came forward and told me that she remembered me because my eyes are such an unusual blue. I told her that my eye color was completely real. I placed the tiara on her head while I told her that the tiara was special because it helps everybody know who the birthday girl was. She told me that she was ok with that. I then told the girls to get in line behind the birthday girl and hold hands. I grabbed April's hand and told Luke to go to the back of the line and hold hands with the last girl. I told the girls we were going on a special trip and one of the girls and said that Luke wouldn't allow that. _(She paused when her parents started to snicker.) _I know it's funny. I looked at Luke and he just shrugged. I told the girls that Luke was an old fuddy-duddy which caused all the girls to start giggling. We left the Diner and headed to the beauty shop. Once we got there, the girls were all shocked when they found out they could fill their baskets with products and the store was paying for it as a gift to April. Once the girls found their things, we headed back to the Diner and started a makeover. The party continued and it turned into a sleepover. The next day when all the girls were gone, Luke thanked me for making the party successful. I told him it was no problem. I thought that Luke would let me in since I had helped with the party, but once again I was wrong. A few days later, I asked Luke why he still didn't want me to be at the Diner when April was there. He told me that Anna had found out that I had helped at the party and stayed for the sleepover. She was upset that I was even involved in April's life. I went to go see her at her store in Litchfield. I told her who I was and asked her why she didn't want me involved with April. She told me I wasn't a steady person in April's life. I told her that Luke and I were getting married; how much steadier could I get. Anna told me that engaged wasn't the same as married. I told her that I was sorry she felt that way and she said she was sorry too._

Lorelai notices the stunned expressions on her parents' faces.

Lorelai: _The look on your faces is exactly how I felt when Anna told me I wasn't steady enough to be in April's life._

Emily: _So let me get this straight. Anna didn't want you in April's life because you and Luke weren't married yet. _(Lorelai nods.) _Well that's ridiculous. You're a single mother just like her; doesn't she understand that?_

Lorelai_: Apparently not. When I told her that being a single mother myself, I understand that she didn't want some other woman to mess with her and April's time together. I told her that when Rory's father got married, I didn't want Sherry to have anything to do with Rory. I was going to continue but Anna interrupted me to tell me that it didn't matter whether I understood or not; our situations were completely different and that she didn't want me in April's life until Luke and I were married. I remember looking at her for a moment then I asked her what the real reason was behind her not wanting me in April's life. She looked at me and said, "I don't want you in her life because I don't think you're a very responsible person." I asked her how she could think that when she didn't even know me. She looked right at me and this is what totally infuriated me, she looked right at me and said, "Well you did get pregnant at sixteen, didn't you?"_

Richard and Emily inhale sharply at the remark.

Richard: _She said that to you. She's got some nerve._

Emily: _I agree. She had no right to throw that in your face._

Lorelai: _No she had absolutely no right. I don't like causing public displays, but when she threw that remark in my face, she was asking for trouble. I know I was angry and I probably looked at her with anger written all over my face. I leaned over the counter, got into her face, and said, "At least I was responsible enough to let the father of my child know he was going to be a father." _(Richard and Emily nod their heads in approval.) _She looked like I had slapped her in the face. Her mouth was hanging open and she just looked stunned. I was still nose-to-nose with her and I just looked into her eyes while she processed what I had said. She finally made eye contact with me and I said, "You were right about our situations being different. One of the biggest differences is that the father of your child wanted to be involved; my daughter's father was never involved in her life until she turned sixteen. Christopher's idea of being involved was to see Rory once __**maybe **__twice a year and he would call her once a week once she was old enough to actually talk to him. Luke's idea of being involved is that he wants to know everything about his little girl. You have some nerve to stand there and call me irresponsible because I got pregnant at sixteen." Then I turned and walked towards the door and just before I got there, I turned back around. I looked at her and said, "For your information, fate actually took part in Rory being born. Christopher and I __**were **__being responsible. We were both using protection and I __**still**__ got pregnant. Have a nice day." I turned back around and I left._

Richard and Emily exchange a look as Lorelai picks up her glass and takes a long drink from it. She notices the look between her parents as she puts the glass down.

Lorelai: _What?_

Emily (looks at Richard and clears her throat): _You and Christopher both used protection. How did either of you get protection?_

Lorelai: _We got it_ _from a free clinic; they don't ask questions. That topic is a whole other story for another day, ok._

Emily: _Ok. Well what happened after you put Anna in her place?_

Lorelai: _Well I left there feeling rather proud of myself for telling her off, but I was also hurt that she would think of me like she did. Well later that evening, Luke came to the house and got into a fight with me because I went to see Anna. Apparently she called him after I left to complain about me. Anyways, he said that she had told him I went there looking for a fight. I said, "I didn't start a fight with her, she started one with me." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. I looked back at him and said, "Oh and by the way, how did she know I got pregnant at sixteen?" He got a guilty look on his face at that point so I knew he had talked to her about me. The saddest part was that I wasn't even a bit surprised and I told him so. I said, "I'm not surprised at all that you can tell her about me, but you can't tell me about her. It's just like when you didn't tell me about April. In fact ever since you found out about April, you've let everybody else in but me. Hell even Rory was introduced to her before me." I told him to go home because that house certainly wasn't his home considering he didn't move in when he said he was going to. He left and I went upstairs to what should have been our bedroom. The whole house was renovated from top to bottom. The front of the house was left unchanged and was expanded towards the backyard. We left the living room the same, but behind it we added two rooms, one being a study/library and the other my sewing room. The kitchen was expanded 5 feet out to specify what Luke wanted in a kitchen. The upstairs was also expanded. The master bedroom was expanded and a bathroom was added on. The hall was added on to and a bedroom was put on each side. When you look at the front of the house the only difference is that a few more windows were put in. The house looked completely different and I remember thinking about all of it that night after Luke left. I remember thinking that the whole renovation was for nothing and that nothing was ever going to change._

Lorelai stops and takes a deep breath.

Emily: _Are you ok, Lorelai? Do you want to continue?_

Lorelai: _Yes I want to continue. If I stop now, I may never want to keep going. It's almost over anyway. The incident with Anna was less than 2 months ago._

Lorelai yawns and looks at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace.

Lorelai (groans): _It's almost 2'oclock in the morning. I'm usually in bed by 11'oclock. I'm glad this is almost over; I'm ready for bed._

Emily: _I agree. I'm ready for bed too._

Richard (yawns): _We're all ready for bed. Lorelai when you're ready please continue._

Lorelai takes a drink of water from her glass then takes a slow deep breath.

Lorelai: _Ok. Like I said, the incident with Anna was less than two months ago. It was actually 7 weeks ago today. Well after that, no surprise things stayed the same. Luke kept shutting me out. He would tell me when to come to the Diner which of course was after April had gone home. After being told when I could or couldn't come to the Diner a few times, I just stopped going to the Diner. Luke had always been able to tell if anything was going on with me. I figured if he really knew me as well as he said he did, he would know something was wrong when I stopped coming to the Diner. I knew that things between us had changed between us when he didn't even ask me if something was wrong. I just started going through the motions of acting like everything was normal between Luke and I over the last three weeks; yet I know that everybody knew that things were different between Luke and I just by the looks on their faces or by their body language. I know that if I had just sat down with Luke and told him what was going on, things would have changed, but I shut him out. I wanted him to feel like I had felt for the past year. I wanted him to feel like he was invisible like he didn't matter anymore. _(Lorelai pauses as tears prick her eyes and she swallows hard then continues.) _I wanted him to feel like that because that's exactly how he made me feel._

Emily (whispers): _Oh Lorelai._

Emily gets up, walks over to Lorelai and sits down beside her. Emily puts her hand on Lorelai's hand and squeezes it.

Emily: _Lorelai lets take a break ok._

Lorelai: _No, I don't want to take a break. Like I said, if I stop I won't continue. _(Lorelai takes a slow deep breath, licks her lips, and then continues.) _Last week, everything reached a boiling point. I knew that something had to give or I was going to keep going on a downward spiral. The original plan I had was that after Friday night dinner, I was going to go over to the Diner and have a serious talk with Luke. _(She turns to her right and looks at her mother.) _That __**plan **__didn't include a psychologist coming to dinner. Everything backfired once whatever her name was came into the picture. I remember that night; I had to convince Chris to stay instead of trying to sneak out of the house. I remember that it was the first time I had really laughed in a while. Actually dinner went really well, it was once I left that things started to go wrong. I was walking to the jeep when I noticed that the psychologist was still sitting in her car in the driveway. She had just gotten off her cell phone when I walked past her car. She called out to me and asked if I was ok. I must have looked at her kind of funny because she told me that as a psychologist, she's more aware of other people's emotions than most. She said, "I don't even know you but you don't seem exactly happy. I know you don't know me, but would you like to talk?" I stared at her for a moment and the next thing I knew I was in the back of her car telling her about Luke, me and everything that was going on between us. She just listened patiently and then told me something that would ultimately cause the breakup. She said, "If you want something to change, give him an ultimatum. If he really loves you, he'll do whatever it takes to keep you in his life." I nodded my head, told her I needed to get going and we parted company. I drove home thinking about everything she had said. I decided I was going to do it; I was going to give him an ultimatum. I got to Stars Hollow and pulled up across the street from the Diner. I went inside and told Luke we needed to talk. We went outside and I told Luke that things had to change. I said, "I want to get married now." He looked at me and said, "Now?" I said, "Yes now. You told me when we were at Martha's Vineyard that even if we had to elope we would get married. Let's do that. Let's go to Martha's Vineyard and elope tonight." He looked at me and said, "Why now?" I said, "Because it's now or never." He asked me if I was giving him an ultimatum and I told him yes I __**was**__ giving him an ultimatum. He told me he didn't do well with ultimatums and I told him that I didn't do well with Mondays but they still happen. _

Emily tries to stifle her laughter but is unsuccessful as she bursts into laughter. Richard also tries to hide his laughter but joins Emily when she bursts into laughter. Lorelai looks between her parents as they both try to control their laughter. After a few minutes, they regain control of themselves.

Emily (gasps): _I'm sorry. It's just that you telling Luke that you don't do well with Mondays after he told you that he doesn't do well with ultimatums is hilarious. I'll bet he looked at you like you were crazy._

Lorelai: _He did look at me like I was crazy; but then again what else is new. I get the 'she's crazy' look from more than half the people I meet._

Richard: _That's terrible._

Lorelai (shrugs): _I'm used to it. Anyways, he looked at me like I had completely lost it. Then he said, "I need more time, we postponed the wedding for that very reason. I need more time before we get married to figure out how we fit into April's life." I had looked down as he was talking but then I looked back up when he talked about fitting into April's life. I looked at him and said, "It shouldn't be how we fit into April's life, but how April fits into our lives. That's how it normally works." He said, "Well I don't play by those rules." I looked at him and said, "Oh so life is a game and you're playing by your own rules. If this is a game then I'm out." He looked at me for a minute then looked away before looking at me again. He said, "You're out? What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at him, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm not going to play this game anymore. I love you Luke. I __**love **__you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't handle you shutting me out anymore. So I'm going to say it __**one**__ more time; if you want to get married, it's either __**now **__or __**never**__." He looked at me and said, "No, not right now." I probably had a stunned look on my face when he said that because that's exactly how I felt. I said, "I have to go then." And I turned around, walked away and he didn't come after me. _(Lorelai looks at her father then turns to her mother.) _What kind of man lets his fiancée walk away and doesn't go after her? Oh wait, I know, the man who stopped caring about anybody but himself this past year. _

Lorelai picks up her glass and takes a drink from it. She puts it down and then takes a shaky breath.

Lorelai (looks at her mom then at her dad): _I'm guessing Mom told you about not judging me. _(Richard nods.) _Good because this next part is where I ask you please don't judge me. If I could turn back the clock to Friday night after dinner I would. I would never have gotten in that psychologist's car. I would have just gone home, talked with Luke and I would still have a ring on my finger; but I can't change what happened. Everything I've told you so far has been relatively easy to get through, but this next part is going to be the hardest thing to talk about. This next thing I'm going to talk about is what caused Luke's and my engagement, relationship, and friendship to end. _(Pauses) _That night I walked away, got in my jeep, and I started to drive. I ended up at… I ended up at Christopher's house. I don't even know why I ended up at Christopher's. All I know is that with every mile I put between Luke and me; the more upset I got until all I wanted to do was talk to an old friend so I ended up at Chris'. Apparently I surprised him when I knocked on his door because when he saw me, he said my name with a surprised sound in his voice if that makes any sense. When he said my name all I could get out was, "Hi." That one word was all it took for him to step back and invite me in. We went into the living room, he told me to have a seat and then he asked me what had happened. Well I sat down on the couch and let it all out. I told him almost everything I told you two except that you two know more details about some things like the proposal, the ring and the fight with Anna. The proposal and the ring he doesn't even know about. The only thing I told him about the fight with Anna was that it was simply that a fight. I didn't tell him the details because he already knows he screwed up with Rory. I didn't think it was fair of me to throw it in his face that I think Luke's a better father. Anyways at some point while we were talking, Chris got out some tequila, two glasses and he offered me a drink. I accepted and we started drinking. Before I continue, let me just say that Christopher, alcohol and me don't mix very well. Especially when you consider that the very first time Chris and I added alcohol to the mix, we got that adorable girl you two call your granddaughter. _(Lorelai looks between both her parents then continues.) You two get where I'm going, don't you?

Richard (looking horrified): _Please tell me that's not where this story is going._

Lorelai: _Unfortunately, that's exactly where it's going._

Emily (whispers): _Oh no._

Lorelai (in a shaky voice): _Oh yes. The next thing I remember is waking up beside Christopher in bed and I wasn't wearing any clothes. _(Lorelai's voice breaks as she says the last three words and her eyes fill up with tears. She puts her head in her hands and tries to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. Emily picks up a Kleenex box on the shelf under the end table and hands Lorelai a couple of Kleenexes. Lorelai takes them and whispers a thank you to her mother. After a few minutes, Lorelai continues but keeps her head down.) _When I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes, I realized what had happened and was horrified. I left his house as quickly as I could and headed back home._ (She swallows hard then continues.) _When I got home, Luke was sitting on the front porch waiting for me. As soon as he saw the jeep, he jumped up and headed towards me as I got out. He told me he wanted to talk and I told him no. I told him I wanted some time alone and I went inside. A few minutes later, I heard his truck leave. That whole day, I tried not to think about what I had done by trying to stay busy at the inn but it was difficult just to be there because of everything that had happened with Luke and me at that place so I just went home. I managed to get through the rest of the day but I had a difficult time falling asleep because everything on the bed and in the room, Luke and I had picked out together. I finally managed to fall asleep after I had thrown the covers and the sheets on the floor and grabbed an old blanket out of the closet. That was Saturday and then came Sunday. I woke up on Sunday morning to a vehicle pulling into the driveway. I walked over to the window to see who it was and saw that it was Luke's truck. _(Lorelai tilted her head to her right to look at her mother.) _His truck was filled with luggage and other things for a trip. _(She lifts her head up completely then continues.) _When I got downstairs and went outside, he told me that I was right about everything and that he had packed everything and all I needed to do was go get changed. _(Pauses) _The night before when I was trying to fall asleep, all I could think was if I could just give him the ring and tell him that it was over then he wouldn't have to know about me sleeping with Christopher. When he showed up on Sunday morning, that's exactly what I tried to do. I grabbed his hand, put the ring in his hand, and told him it was over. He told me that it wasn't over and that all we needed to do was get away from everything and just be together. He just kept going on and on and I realized he wasn't going to give up without a fight. I knew that the only way it was going to end was for me to do the one thing I didn't want to do and that was to tell him the truth. I kept trying to say his name but he just kept talking. _(She takes a deep breath and wads the Kleenex in her hands.) _Finally, I said his name loudly and that got his attention. He looked at me and I told him. I told him I slept with Christopher. The expression on his face and the look in his eyes was indescribable. Every emotion passed across his face and in his eyes. He looked at me for a few seconds and then he got in his truck and drove away. _(A tear slides down Lorelai's cheek and she brushes it away.) _I slept with the one man Luke hated the most. He absolutely hated Christopher for how he treated Rory when she was growing up; and I __**slept **__with him. I wouldn't blame him if he never forgives me. I can't even forgive myself. Until yesterday, I had just stayed home beating myself up for what I had done. Then I called Mom and here we are. That's it. That's all of it._

Emily (takes a deep breath): _Oh wow. Lorelai?_

Lorelai: _Yes._

Emily: _If he really loves you like I think he does, he'll forgive you. He'll also realize that he's partly to blame. _

Richard: _I agree. If you two are meant to be together and I believe you are; then things will work themselves out._

Lorelai: _Maybe. I'm completely exhausted but it feels good to get it all off my chest. _(She looks at the clock on the fireplace mantle.) _Wow, its 3'oclock in the morning. I'm going to bed._

Emily: _Let's all go to bed otherwise we'll never get up tomorrow._

Richard and Lorelai nod.

They go upstairs after turning off the lights and go to their bedrooms after saying goodnight.

Please Read and Review


	5. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls but I do own all the seasons.

Here is the next chapter to the story. Sorry it took so long, I had already typed half of it up and my laptop decided to apparently eat my story because I could no longer open it and I can't find it anywhere on my computer. So I had to retype it all over again.

Chapter 5: The Morning After

The next morning, Lorelai wakes up at 7:15 and goes into her bathroom to take a shower after she grabs her bathrobe. Twenty-five minutes later, she comes out in her bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. She gets a bra, panties, jogging pants, and a t-shirt then heads back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she comes back out rubbing her hair with the towel with one hand while holding her brush with the other. She lays the brush on the dresser then flips her head down and rubs her head with the towel. As she towel dries her hair, a knock comes at the door.

Lorelai: _Come in._

The door opens and Emily steps into the bedroom. She closes the door behind her as she glances at Lorelai.

Emily: _Good Morning._

Lorelai: _Good morning._

Emily: _You and I are dressed almost alike._

Lorelai looks at her mother and notices the clothes she is wearing. Her mother is also wearing jogging pants, and a t-shirt. She lets out a small laugh at the similarities in their outfits.

Lorelai: _I dressed like this because I felt like going for a walk. What's your excuse?_

Emily: _Same as you. Why don't we go for a walk together after we eat?_

Lorelai (smiles at her mother): _You've got yourself a deal._

Emily: _Ok. How are you doing?_

Lorelai: _I'm doing better surprisingly. Letting everything out was like a burden being lifted off of me. _(She walks over to the bathroom door and hangs the towel up to dry. She then walks back over to the dresser and picks up her brush. She looks at her mother and sighs_.) I'm not great but I'm better than yesterday._

Emily: _Good. I'm glad and how did you sleep?_

Lorelai (starting to brush her hair): _I slept really well. I think I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

Emily: _Me too. I think your dad would agree. I heard him snoring shortly after we said goodnight and I fell asleep. We both woke up at 7 because we set the alarm otherwise we would probably still be asleep._

Lorelai: _Me too. I set the alarm on my phone and I actually woke up when it went off. This is the first time I've ever used it._

Emily: _Really. So do you normally use a regular alarm at home?_

Lorelai: _Yes._

Lorelai finishes brushing her hair and heads into the bathroom. She emerges carrying a bottle for frizzy hair in her hand. She goes to the dresser and lays her brush down. She squirts some of the product into her hand, flips her head down, and starts applying the product to her hair. She flips her head back up and starts to scrunch her hair with her fingers. She walks over to the closet and opens the door to see the mirror that hung on the door. She continues to scrunch her hair as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Lorelai: _Oh, I think today is going to be a bad hair day._

Emily: _Oh, I don't think so. I think your hair looks fine._

Lorelai (looks at her skeptically): _Really? _

Emily: _Yes really._

Lorelai: _Ok if you say so. _(She looks over at her mother.) _You can sit down you know._

Emily: _Oh right. _(She goes over to the bed and sits down.)_ So what was that product you used on your hair?_

Lorelai: _Oh it's for people with naturally curly hair that tends to become frizzy when air-dried. It's part mousse and part anti-frizz. It's a __**great **__product. The mousse gives me volume and the anti-frizz part helps me __**not **__look like a poodle when my hair completely dries. Then there are some people who say that it helps me not look like I stuck my finger in a light socket._

Emily bursts into laughter as Lorelai finishes speaking.

Emily (gasps): _Please tell me that somebody didn't_ _tell you that you looked like you electrocuted yourself before you bought that product._

Lorelai: _Well Miss Patty and Babette did once._

Emily: _Well that was mean of them to tell you that._

Lorelai: _Yeah well that's Patty and Babette. Let's just say that they're not exactly the most subtle people in the world._

Emily (raises her eyebrows): _Well I knew that about Patty, I didn't know that Babette was the same way._

Lorelai (looks at her mother questioningly): _How did you know Patty wasn't exactly the most subtle person?_

Emily (looks at Lorelai with raised eyebrows): _Rory's sixteenth birthday party. Think about it._

Lorelai scrunches her eyebrows as she thinks about her daughter's sixteenth birthday party. Suddenly, it hits what her mother is talking about and a smile spreads across her face.

Lorelai: _Oh yeah. She flirted with Dad after I introduced the two of you._

Emily: _Yes and she did it in front of me. She didn't even wait till I went into another part of the house._

Lorelai starts to laugh and Emily laughs right along with her. After a few minutes, Lorelai gets control of her laughter.

Lorelai: _Speaking of Dad, where is he?_

Emily: _When I came up here, he was downstairs reading the newspaper._

Lorelai: _Of course. I should have thought of that._

Emily (lets out a small laugh): _Well you're running on lack of sleep. You probably would have realized where he was and what he was doing otherwise._

Lorelai: _That's true._

Lorelai goes over to the nightstand and picks up her eyeglass case. She opens it, takes her glasses out, and puts them on.

Lorelai: _I hate wearing my glasses but my eyes are hurting today._

Emily: _Well then you need to wear your glasses today. You'll hurt your eyes even more if you wear your contacts._

Lorelai: _I know. I've made that mistake before._

Lorelai heads over to the closet and grabs her tennis shoes. She heads over to the dresser, opens a drawer, and takes out a pair of socks. She walks over to the bed and sits down beside her mother. She puts her shoes on the floor and unfolds her socks.

Lorelai (as she puts her socks on): _So what are you going to do today?_

Emily (shrugs her shoulders): _I don't really know. I guess it depends on what you want to do._

Lorelai: _I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I guess I'll figure it out as the day goes along._

Emily: _That sounds good to me._

Lorelai lets out a small laugh as she bends down to put her shoes on. As she finishes tying her shoes, she tilts her head to look at her mother.

Lorelai: _Do you want to take a walk right after we eat or do you want to wait a little bit?_

Emily: _That's your choice. Either way is fine by me._

Lorelai: _Ok. Well I'm ready to go downstairs if you are._

Emily: _Ok._

They both stand up and head out of the bedroom to the stairs. When they get downstairs, they see Richard sitting on one of the couches reading the newspaper.

Lorelai (clears her throat): _Good morning, Dad. _

Richard looks up at Lorelai and Emily. He puts the paper down and clears his throat.

Richard: _Good morning, Lorelai. How are you feeling today?_

Lorelai (smiles a little): _I'm feeling better than I did yesterday. I told Mom that talking about everything was like a burden being lifted off of me._

Richard: _Well good. I'm happy that you're feeling better._

Lorelai: _Thank you._

Emily and Lorelai walk to the couch opposite Richard and sit down. A comfortable silence falls between the three of them until Lorelai's stomach breaks the silence. Lorelai looks down at her stomach and lets out a small laugh.

Lorelai: _Well I'm glad the maids are coming soon because my stomach is becoming demanding._

Emily (lets out a small laugh): _Well your stomach is the only one complaining. _(Just then Emily's stomach also growls.) _Apparently, I spoke too soon._

Richard starts to laugh as Emily and Lorelai look at each other. They join in on the laughter when Richard's stomach also growls.

Lorelai (in between fits of laughter): _Well, Mom you were wrong. My stomach isn't the only one complaining._

After a few minutes of laughter, they regain control of themselves. A comfortable silence falls around the three until voices from the kitchen interrupts the silence.

Emily: _Oh good the maids are here._

Lorelai: _Yeah maybe our stomachs won't have to entertain us for much longer._

Richard and Emily laugh at Lorelai's remark.

Emily: _Yes, I hope you're right._

Footsteps entering the dining room catches their attention as Andrea, one of the maids, enters the dining room to set the table.

Emily: _Good morning, Andrea._

Andrea (turns and sees the three of them sitting in the living room. She walks a few steps into the living room.) _Good morning, Mrs. Gilmore. Good morning, Mr. Gilmore. Good morning, Miss. Gilmore._

Richard and Lorelai: _Good morning._

Andrea (turns to Emily): _Mrs. Gilmore would you like me to serve coffee or anything before I set the table for brunch?_

Emily: _I think coffee will be fine for now. _(She looks at Lorelai then Richard.) _Is that alright? _(Lorelai and Richard both nod) _Coffee is just fine, Andrea._

Andrea: _I'll be right back._

Andrea turns and walks back into the dining room and heads to the kitchen. Lorelai watches her leave and then turns to her mother.

Lorelai: _Exactly how strong do you take your coffee?_

Emily (turns her head to the right to look at Lorelai): _Well do you want to know my opinion or his? _(Emily wrinkles her nose as she points to Richard. Lorelai notices her mother's look and looks at her father. She laughs when she sees him frowning at Emily.)

Lorelai (a hint of amusement in her voice): _Umm. I think I want to know more about yours because I don't think I'm going to like hearing about his._

Emily: _Well my philosophy is the stronger the coffee the better it is. _(Lorelai's eyes light up at her mother's answer.) _I guess your philosophy i_s _the same as mine._ (Lorelai nods her head.)

Lorelai: _Absolutely. _(She looks towards her father and frowns.) _I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is your philosophy on coffee?_

Richard: _Well it's definitely not the same as your mothers._

Emily: _Oh definitely not. We have 2 different coffee makers because of it. He has a 4-cup coffee maker and I have a 12-cup coffee maker. He doesn't drink as much coffee as I do. _

Emily stops talking for a moment as Andrea comes in with their coffee. She holds a tray of three cups, 2 of which are separate from the other cup. She hands the 2 cups to Emily and Lorelai and the other to Richard.

Emily: _Thank you, Andrea._

Andrea: _You're welcome, Mrs. Gilmore. Brunch will be ready soon._

She exits the room with the tray.

Lorelai takes a sip from her cup and sighs in appreciation.

Lorelai: _Wow, well that is excellent coffee. Well we were talking about the philosophy of coffee. _(She looks at her father.) _So you have a 4-cup coffee maker. Do you have a full pot made or what?_

Richard: _No, I usually drink about 2 cups in the morning before I go to work._

Lorelai: _Ok. Now I know you probably don't make your own coffee, but how many scoops per cup do you prefer?_

Richard (sighs as he looks at Lorelai): _I like one scoop per cup._

Lorelai (incredulous): _One scoop per cup that's it? No extra scoops?_

Richard: _No._

Lorelai wrinkles her nose as she turns to her mother.

Lorelai: _Yuck!_

Emily bursts into laughter at Lorelai's reaction as Richard shakes his head and mumbles under his breath.

Lorelai (looks at him): _What are you mumbling over there?_

Richard: _I said you are your mother's daughter. You have a lot of your mother in you._

Lorelai: _You don't have to tell me that. _(She looks at her mother.) _I've realized I'm becoming more like you with every passing day. Actually, I became aware of it several years ago._

Emily (looks confused): _What do you mean?_

Lorelai: _Ok. _(She takes a drink from her coffee cup and sits it on the table.) _Do you remember the Bracebridge Dinner?_

Emily and Richard look at each other and nod their heads yes.

Lorelai: _Ok. Well that evening after dinner, you two weren't speaking to each other. Mom, you came to Rory's and my room, remember that?_

Emily: _Yes._

Lorelai: _Good. When you came to the room, you asked for another room and I told you all the rooms were full, but that you could take the one bed and Rory and I would share a bed. You agreed to that and said you needed to use the bathroom for your nightly routine. I told you that was fine that I could use the vanity outside the bathroom. Are you with me so far?_

Emily: _Yes. I'm curious as to where this is going._

**Author's note: I would highly recommend watching the episode, "The Bracebridge Dinner" before continuing to read. It's Season 2 Episode 10. The scene with Emily in the bathroom and Lorelai at the vanity is hilarious in my opinion, now on with the story. **

Lorelai: _I'm getting there. Rory was sitting on the bed the whole time and she remained there as we both did our nightly routines. Before I continue, do you both remember the setup of the rooms at the Independence Inn? _(Richard and Emily both nod their heads.) _In those rooms when you sat on the bed farthest from the door you could see the bathroom and the vanity at the same time, got it?_

Richard and Emily: _Ok._

Lorelai: _That bed farthest from the door was where Rory was sitting when Mom went into the bathroom and I sat down at the vanity._

At Emily's gasp, Lorelai turns to her mother.

Emily (amusement in her voice): _I think I know where this is going._

Lorelai (with a smirk on her face): _If you've followed my train of thought well enough, you know exactly where this is going._

Richard (chuckles): _Oh My God! You do your nightly routine the same way as your mother, don't you?_

Lorelai: _Oh yeah, everything is the exact same down to our facial expressions._

Richard and Emily both laugh.

Richard: _I'm guessing you found that out because Rory was sitting on that bed?_

Lorelai: _Yes. She was sitting there as Mom and I started the routine. She must have been watching us because all of a sudden she said, "Wow. Behold my future." I looked at her when she said wow then when she said behold my future; I leaned back in my chair to see what Mom was doing._ (Lorelai demonstrates by leaning back against the couch, turning her head to the left, and then tilting her head back. She sits back up and looks at her father and then at her mother.) _When I looked at you, I discovered why Rory had said behold my future. You and I do our routines exactly the same down to how we hold our hands when we look in the mirror._

Emily looks at her with an amused expression on her face.

Lorelai: _I realized something that night._

Emily: _And that would be?_

Lorelai (exasperated): _That I'm turning into you._

The three of them look at each other and then burst into laughter. Andrea walks into the living room and clears her throat.

Andrea: _Excuse me._

Richard, Emily and Lorelai try to control their laughter.

Emily (gasping): _Oh, I'm sorry Andrea. We were laughing so hard, I didn't hear you enter the room._

Andrea: _That's ok, Mrs. Gilmore. I really didn't want to interrupt. The three of you were getting a good laugh out of something._

Emily: _Oh. _(Laughs a little more) _Yes I guess we were. Is brunch ready?_

Andrea: _Yes Ma'am._

Emily: _Good. Let's go eat._

The three of them walk into the dining room with their coffee cups to eat.

Please Read and Review


	6. Taking It Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, though I do own the seasons on DVD.

Author's note: Finally I'm getting this chapter out. I've had a major case of writer's block, now on with the story.

Chapter 6: Taking It Easy

The three of them sit at the table and survey the selection of food. There are two baskets of muffins, one being blueberry and the other banana nut. There is also a fruit tray with many different fruits. There is also egg and cheese quiche and spinach quiche. There are poached eggs and scrambled eggs. They start to pass around the trays and bowls of food and fill their plates with food.

Lorelai: _This looks fantastic. _(She takes a bite of the spinach quiche.)_ It tastes fantastic too._

Emily: _I agree. It's delicious._

Richard: _I agree with both of you. _(He takes a drink from his coffee mug.) _So, do you do anything else like your mother?_

Lorelai (gives her father a sideways glance): _Why do you ask?_

Richard: _Just curious._

Lorelai: _Well, let's put it this way. Dye my hair red and get brown contact lenses; you'd have a 39 year old version of Mom._

Richard and Emily burst into laughter at Lorelai's remark.

Richard (still chuckling): _Did you get anything from me besides the color of your hair and eyes._

Lorelai (thought for a few seconds): _Nope. _(She flashes a smile at her father.) _Just kidding, I'm taller than Mom so I must've got my height from you._

Richard: _Well that's true, anything else?_

Lorelai: _Well, I like to read, but that could come from either of you._

Richard: _Well that's very possible._

Emily: _Absolutely._

Lorelai (takes a bite out of a strawberry, chews it, and swallows before continuing.): _I'm not sure if this comes from either of you and if it does, I'd bet on it coming from Dad._

Richard (raises his eyebrows): _Really! Why would you think me and what is it?_

Lorelai: _Well, Mom is always planning some event and you seem to always complain about them, that's why I think I'm like you in this area. Let me think. How do I explain this without sounding confusing? _(She pauses.) _Ok, let me ask you both a question. If you had a choice between dressing up and going to a party or staying at home, which would you choose? _(She raises both hands palm up and moves them up and down like a weight scale.) _Mom, you go first._

Emily: _Well, I would choose to go to the party and socialize with friends._

Lorelai: _Of course you would. Dad, what would you choose?_

Richard (incredulous): _I actually have a say in the matter! Well that's a new concept. _(His remark earns him a glare from Emily.) _Well it is! I never get to choose what I want to do. Now that I've said that, my answer would obviously be the second one, staying at home. I would choose to sit in my reading chair or lie in bed, read a good book and escape to another world entirely. Ok Lorelai, now that you know what your mother's and my answers are, let me ask you the same question. If you had a choice between dressing up and going to a party or staying at home, which would you choose?_

Lorelai: _Well, I was correct in saying that I was like you in this area. If I was given a choice in the matter, _(She also receives a glare from Emily)_ I would choose to stay at home. I would, like you, choose to curl up on the couch or lie in bed, read a good book and escape to a whole other world._

Richard: _Yes, finally somebody else who agrees with me._

Richard smiles at Lorelai as Emily rolls her eyes.

Emily (sarcastic): _Yes, that's something to be proud of._

Lorelai turns to look at her mother then turns back to her father.

Lorelai: _Well, somebody's being a party pooper._

Emily: _Hey!_

Richard and Lorelai burst into laughter.

Emily: _That's not funny!_

Lorelai (gasps from laughter): _Yes it is. It wouldn't be such a big deal if you actually gave us a choice in whether we wanted to attend something or not. We're not picking on you, it's just I think we'd be a lot happier if you'd allow us to decide on our own whether we would attend or not. Is that a good way of putting it, Dad?_

Richard: _That's how I would have put it._

Lorelai: _Good, now it's not that I don't mind coming to your parties since you always throw the best parties anyways. It's just if I've already made plans with somebody, I wish you'd be more accepting of my plans. Please don't be upset at me. Remember we've just spent last night and some of this morning in a deep discussion of the past two years of my life. We're getting along better than we have in a long time, don't ruin it._

Against her better judgment, Emily starts to smile.

Lorelai turns back to her father.

Lorelai: _Dad, I think I'm beginning to wear her down. I think I just saw a smile on her face! _(She glances quickly at her mother then whispers loudly to her father.) _She'll cave soon, I know she will!_

Emily lets out a small laugh then quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

Emily (shakes her head at Lorelai): _You are not funny._

Lorelai (amusement in her voice): _Oh really, then why did you just laugh?_

Emily just looks at Lorelai who raises her eyebrows and smiles which causes Emily to laugh again.

Emily: _Why do I put up with you? _

Lorelai (smiles): _Because you love me._

Emily: _Absolutely, don't ever doubt that._

Lorelai looks at her mother than quickly looks down at her plate of food.

Emily exchanges a look with Richard.

Emily: _Lorelai?_

Lorelai (looks at her mother): _What?_

Emily: _Do you doubt my love _(looks at Richard) _**our**__ love for you?_

Lorelai looks at her mother and then her father.

Lorelai (quietly): _I don't know. You two tell Rory all the time that you love her, but me? _(Points to herself) _I'm a totally different story. Excuse me._

Lorelai quickly leaves the dining room and heads for the stairs while Emily and Richard sit there stunned at what Lorelai just said. The distant sound of a door closing brings them both back to reality. They look at each other then jump out of their seats and head upstairs after Lorelai.

When they get to Lorelai's room, Emily knocks on the door and calls out to her. After hearing no response, Emily opens the door and heads into the bedroom while Richard stands in the hallway. Emily hears water running in the bathroom and gestures for Richard to come in. He comes in and closes the door behind him. Emily walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it.

Emily: _Lorelai?_

Lorelai (muffled by the closed door and the running water): _Yes?_

Emily: _Please come out and talk to us. Your dad and I are both here._

Emily and Richard hear the water turn off and then they hear a sound that breaks their hearts, they hear Lorelai sniffle.

Lorelai (sniffling): _What do you want to talk about? _

Emily and Richard look at each other.

Richard: _When you said "I don't know," what did you mean? _

Lorelai: _I should have said that half the time I don't know. Half the time I think you love me and the other half… _(Her voice breaks then she clears her throat and continues.)_ Well let's just say that actions speak louder than words and your actions speak volumes._

Emily's eyes fill with tears as she turns to look at Richard. He looks back at her with a sad look in his eyes. She turns back to the door and leans against the wall.

Emily: _Lorelai, when you speak of actions, you're speaking about mine aren't you?_

The door to the bathroom opens and reveals a red-rimmed and teary-eyed Lorelai. She looks at her mother and simply nods her head. At Lorelai's nod, Emily also nods and takes a deep breath as she lowers her head.

Lorelai: _Hey. _Emily lifts her head up and looks at Lorelai.) _When it comes to whether you or Dad _(looks at her father) _loves me, my heart says one thing _(looks back at her mother) _but my brain says another. In my heart, _(lays a hand on her heart) _I know you love me, but in my head I think how can she or he _(looks at her father then back at her mother) _really love me with all the stunts they pull._

She takes a step out of the bathroom then steps to the opposite side of the doorway from her mother. She leans against the wall then slides down until she's sitting on the floor. She brings her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around her legs then lays her head down on her arms.

Emily looks at Richard then moves to the other side of Lorelai and sits down beside her. Richard walks into the bathroom, picks up the box of Kleenex and heads back out. He puts the box of Kleenex on the floor between Emily and Lorelai and then sits on the floor in front of them.

Emily: _Lorelai. _(She puts her hand on Lorelai's arm.) _I'm sorry for ever hurting you so much that you wonder about my love for you._

Richard: _I'm also sorry if my actions towards you hurt you enough to doubt my love for you. We both love you more than we'll ever be able to say. I hate to think that your mother and I have forgotten to tell you how very special you really are, especially since your very existence was baffling to the medical world 39 years ago._

Lorelai looks up at her father, turns to her mother and then turns back to her father.

Lorelai (confused look on her face): _What do you mean my existence was baffling to the medical world?_

Richard: _Well, 39 years ago, technology and medical knowledge wasn't what it is today. They understand more about the reproductive field and fertility issues than they did then._

Lorelai: _Wait infertility issues? What are you talking about? _

Richard and Emily look at each other.

Emily: _Ok, first off, you remember Joshua right?_

Lorelai: _Dr. Reynolds? Yes I remember him._

Emily: _Well when your father and I got married, we decided that we wanted to start a family right away. Back then, Joshua took care of everything health wise. Shortly after we got back from our honeymoon, I made an appointment just to make sure I was healthy enough to be able to sustain a pregnancy. I had a full health exam and blood work done. A week later, I met with Joshua to get the results and everything came back ok._

Just then, they hear Andrea call out to Emily. Emily gets up off the floor and heads out of the bedroom. A couple minutes later, she comes back in.

Emily: _Andrea wanted to know if we still wanted to eat. I told her to make a tray with some of it and bring it up here. Why don't we sit on the bed, we might be more comfortable._

Richard and Lorelai look at each other and shrug. Richard gets up off the floor and holds out his hand to Lorelai. She smiles up at him as she takes his hand and he helps her to her feet.

Lorelai: _Thank you._

Richard: _You're welcome._

The three of them walk over to the bed. Richard walks around the bed to the other side as Lorelai then Emily climb onto the bed.

As the three of them settle against the pillows, Andrea knocks on the open door and then she and another maid enter the bedroom. They each carry a tray of food and coffee on one arm and in the other hand they carry a breakfast tray. They put the breakfast trays on the bed then set the trays of food and coffee on them.

Emily: _Thank you Andrea and Maria. Please close the door on your way out._

Andrea and Maria leave the bedroom closing the door behind them.

Lorelai: _This seating arrangement reminds me of when I was a little girl and I would come and sleep in between you when I had a bad dream. Ah, the memories!_

Lorelai lets out a giggle. Richard and Emily smile at Lorelai's giggle.

Lorelai: _It's funny how something as simple as a seating arrangement can make you remember things. _(Pauses) _Ok, back to what we were talking about before. Mom, you said that the results came back ok, but everything wasn't ok was it?_

Emily: _No._

Lorelai: _What happened? Was something wrong with one or both of you?_

Emily: _It was me. There's nothing wrong with your dad. It took us a couple of years to find that out though._

Lorelai: _What happened? You were married in 1963 and I was born in 1968. That's five years. __**What **__happened?_

Emily: _Well _(looks at Richard) _as I said, the results came back ok, but what we didn't know was that my hormones weren't ok. It took almost three years for the doctors to realize that I had an imbalance of female sex hormones. It took a whole lot of tests to find that out._

Lorelai: _An imbalance of female sex hormones? What were you diagnosed with?_

Emily: _Well the original name for the syndrome was Stein-Leventhal Syndrome; named for the two people who discovered it in 1935. It is now known as Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome or PCOS. I was finally diagnosed with it in 1966, three years after we got married._

Lorelai: _I've heard of Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, but what is it other than an imbalance of female sex hormones?_

Emily: _That's exactly what it is. Female sex hormones are made up of estrogen and progesterone as well as male hormones known as androgen. With PCOS, there's too much androgen which interfere with egg development and release. Sometimes instead of egg maturity, cysts develop. There are also side effects due to the imbalance. These side effects include changes in the menstrual cycle, changes to the skin, small cysts developing on the ovaries, trouble getting pregnant and other problems. PCOS can cause irregular or missed periods. Menstrual cycles can range from being very light to very heavy. Usually in order for a woman with PCOS to get pregnant, fertility drugs are used. Does that help you understand it a little better? _

Lorelai: _Yes that explains a whole lot. So what was going on with you?_

Emily: _Well like I said before, when the results came back ok, your dad and I started trying with no luck. After several months with no success, I called Joshua and explained what was going on. He told me not to worry quite yet and to give it a few more months. Two months later, we met up with Joshua and he started to suspect that there was something going on that was causing an inability for me to become pregnant. He started referring us to different doctors and the testing began. _

Lorelai (Questioning look on her face): _How many doctors did you two see and what kind of test did they perform?_

Richard: _If I remember correctly, there was that first doctor that Joshua consulted with and then three doctors after that? Right, Emily?_

Emily: _I believe so. The first doctor was a doctor Joshua consulted with on a regular basis with different cases. That doctor recommended doing blood work on both of us just to make sure there wasn't a foul up somewhere. Both of us had blood work done and again the tests came back normal._

TBC

Author's note: Cliffhanger I know but this chapter was getting too long. The talk will continue next chapter, but I don't know when I'll get it up. All the information in the chapter on PCOS is information I got on Goggle. There was so much information I could have used but choice not to. Even with fertility drugs, women have a 5% percent chance of getting pregnant according to the web site I looked at so basically Emily and Richard will need a miracle to get pregnant with Lorelai but that's for next chapter.

Please read and review.


End file.
